Blood Brothers
by DarrenShanForeva123
Summary: What if Darren didn't get washed away by the currents of the stream? Would that have changed everything?   I suck at summaries...another female Darren story :3 rated M for later chapters ;3


Blood Brothers

By: DarrenShanForeva123

Chapter 1: Currents

Hiya. DarrenShanForeva123 here. :/

So, now that I have been officially kicked off the computer by my sister, I have plenty of time to write and read and do homework…sadly. I has no life =A=

-sigh- been feeling down lately -_- doing a lot of writing too…don't feel like writing a rant then typing it so imma start 8/

Btw. GlaldaXDarren fic. Tired of people making Glalda the bad guy….what did he ever do to you? Sure he killed Arra but for some odd reason I never liked her so…and another thing, for another odd reason, I'm tired of Karen, gonna call her…I don't know…I'll just call her Emma Shan for now. If I think of anything better (or get suggestions) then I'll change it, but for now, Darren is Emma. I know, stupid name…

Disclaimer: If I have no life then that means I don't own the Darren Shan Saga -_-

A/N: Kicks off when Darren/Emma jumps off the stream in the Hall of Final Voyage o3o finally got the series now. I don't have to rely on the manga. Book is so much more detailed…oh yeah, Emma is 18, Glalda is 20. I don't want any pedophile-ness…

* * *

><p>The current caught me instantly. I threw my arms out, terrified, and caught hold of a rock in the bank, digging my nails into it like a grappling hook.<p>

Some of my bandages disappeared down the dark tunnel, making me loose even more blood. I could have climbed over to the other side of the stream if a dozen or so Vampaneze hadn't jumped over to the other side and stood there waiting for the current to drag me to my death. Curse them…

(A/N: Here comes a bit of plagiarism. Sorry, no other way to get past this scene.)

I clung to the rock, freezing and weakening, waiting for the current to take me, but my dying will wouldn't allow it. I had to warn them…Mr. Crepsley, Harkat, Seba, Vanez, Mika, Paris, Arrow…No! I can't let them die! I can't-

"Somebody grab my wrist and lower me!" someone yelled over the roar of the stream. I opened my eyes…Kurda…

The Vampaneze named Glalda rolled his eyes and called over two tall men over to help Kurda over the edge.

I starred at his filthy hands.

"You killed Gavner!" I snarled.

"I did that for a reason. I'll explain when you're dry, fed, and rested. Now give me your han-"

"Don't touch me!"

"It's okay, it's not what you think it is. They won't hurt you. I promise."

"Your promises mean shit to me. I rather believe a madman."

"Just take my hand and stop acting like an idiot."

"I hate you…"

"Don't be…I would never…I promise…" all sound faded, I could hear my slow heartbeat. My whole body was numb from the cold.

I was so tired. Maybe I could just rest…for a while…I closed my eyes and blacked out. Next thing I knew, there was a tugging at my wrist then a burning cold feeling (A/N: Like when you shove your hands in the snow then put them on your neck to warm them).

For what felt like days, it was like I was in a coma. (Don't know how being in a coma is like so…) I heard a few sounds here and there and some smells once in a while. I would frequently taste blood and what I could barely remember as bat broth. (A/N: poor bats =A=)

When I finally woke up, I saw a flicker of light…then it was gone. The light was replaced by a sickening smell that I recognized as burning tobacco. I tried to suppress a cough but failed.

"Idiot, go smoke that somewhere else!" hissed a deep voice.

"And why should I?" said another.

I coughed again and covered my face with what felt like a blanket.

"That's why…"

He groaned and I heard him walk out. Minutes passed by. I almost fell asleep again until someone moved the blanket from on top of my head. I breathed in the fresh, cool air. A hand brushed some hairs from my face.

I opened my eyes out of curiosity and saw what I dreaded the most, it was a Vampaneze!

He quickly pulled back and took a few steps backwards. I jolted up, it felt like I was slammed in the face. Spots flew everywhere, and then I fell.

When my vision returned and my blood flow was "normal", I saw that I had landed on the Vampaneze. (A/N: but they're still standing of course).

I tried to push away and run but I was too weak. I felt worthless…but at least I made an effort to.

"You're not going anywhere, Kurda's orders."

"To hell with that traitor!"

"Hey! Kurda's not who you think he is. The situation is not that simple. Now stay here until Kurda comes back or you'll regret it." He sat me down on the ground and sat across from me.

'_I could probably take him down with Gavner's knife.'_ I planned.

I'll count to 3…one…two…thr-

Before I could jump up and attack him, a couple more Vampaneze walked into the cave.

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake. " one chuckled, slapping the-one-who-was-watching-me's back.

"Did you have fun when we were away?" They burst out laughing.

I hugged my knees in the corner of the cave as far as I could from those…pedos…

"See, look, now you scared her." Another one said. "We won't bite,"

"Literally…" they all burst into another fit of laughter. Jerks…

"Come on, quit teasing. She probably thinks we're pedophiles now."

"Aw come on, don't be such a party pooper, Glalda, have some fun."

"Fun? Scaring a poor girl to the point where she thinks we're going to kill her or worst is fun?"

The "joker" put his arms up in surrender and shrugged. "Okay…chill your boner bro."

They started laughing again. Glalda glared at him and growled, then said, "Leon, if you don't stop joking around now, one, the vampires will come and murder us or, two, I'll kill you myself."

Leon wiped a tear from his eye and patted Glalda's back, "Hey, sorry, just trying to lift everyone's spirits and get our blood pumping so we don't die of either boredom or cold."

"You young adults are getting crazier and crazier."

"You better believe it, mate." Leon chuckled.

Glalda rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to me.

"Hungry?" I shook my head "no" but my mind screamed "yes!"

"Thirsty? Cold?" Same answer, same thoughts. He shrugged and they all ate some bat broth and drank some blood.

My stomach growled softly, _traitor…_

Glalda must have heard it. He got another bowl and filled it with bat broth and put a piece of bread in it too, offering it to me. I didn't move, starring at my thumbs. He grunted and put the bowl next to me. "You're welcome, in advance."

I starred at his face, then the bowl. I could see the heat lines rising from the bowl, the delicious scent filling my nostrils.

My stomach growled again but I didn't want to show them that I was this weak.

"Eat up already. We're not going anywhere, lassie." Said a young male with a heavy accent. "Don't make me tell Leon to feed you, and believe me, he would."

"In fact, why don't I do it right now?" Leon got up and started walking toward me. I quickly grabbed the bowl and stuck the bread in my mouth.

"You're no fun." He said, sitting back in his spot.

"Don't worry, lad. You'll get your chance." He smirked.

"Let's hope. Or I'll have to take her by force." He chuckled, smirking as well. Glalda rolled his eyes, obviously not caring about those young ones anymore.

I ate in silence, savoring the taste of the creamy soup, waiting to either die or kill any minute

* * *

><p>Such a long first chapter :D or maybe that's just in the notebook…<p>

I think I write more whenever I actually "write". Like in a notebook write. Always writing in lunch…so much free time =3

Recorded date: November 22, 2011, Tuesday. See how long it takes for me to type this up )8D I think I might get lazy, lol.

…R&R?...pwease?...-puppy face-


End file.
